


Time And Relative Dimensions In Space

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, M/M, Soul Bond, Waiting for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you had little idea about his troubles, you never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Relative Dimensions In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth contribution to the Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Time After Time" by Cindy Lauper.

You never liked to be alone – you had been too lonely for far too long to enjoy it. Even when you complained that you didn’t have time for yourself, that never meant really being alone – you were always with Merlin.  
  
Sometimes we wondered if you could even breathe away from him; but it wouldn’t even be worthy it, would it? Merlin was always there, by your side, and you were always by his. Even when you had little idea about his troubles, you never left. Every time he asked you for something, every time he gave you a piece of his mind, you’d change your whole movements in order to meet his pace.  
  
You always loved him dearly, as a part of yourself, and how could you not? Merlin had this incredible ability to make himself a part of one’s life – but never as much as he did to you, his King and Master. There was nothing that could separate you two – not even time, not even distance. You’re truly, deeply bonded, and everyone else was always just an appendix when compared to it.  
  
This is why he still waits – this is why he’ll wait forever for you.  
  
As you would wait for him.


End file.
